


no debts to pay the master

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), super short because I have writer's block to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie





	no debts to pay the master

Summer heat stuck their bodies together with the stick of sweat. Skin turning into a burn, chafing from the rub. The window, still open from the night time, brought in the sounds of passersby from the courtyard below like a radio leaking out a quiet tune.The heat rested in the air like a fog. Cool winds caressed the bare flesh of their arms from time to time, and each time they awoke, they settled right back into the naked comfort of unbounded sleep.


End file.
